


Warmth

by Badi_otaku



Series: The Perks of Being a Wife [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, cozy sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: Negan comes back early, but you’re nowhere to be seen and the only thing he finds is a pile of sweaters on his bed.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @flames-bring-a-ton-of-ash’s “Fall Into Negan” Writing Challenge on Tumblr. My prompt was "Cozy Sweater".

Negan hummed quietly as he made his way back to his room, carrying Lucille on his shoulder as always, smiling to himself at the thought of spending the evening in his room with you.

The days when he would come back this early in the evening were rarer and rarer and, as the weather got colder and colder each day, the warmth of a woman’s body was highly appreciable.

His eyes closed and his lips curled into a slight smirk as he swung the door of his bedroom open. “Honey, I’m ho-” he started, stopping in his tracks as his eyes opened again, only to find an empty room and a pile of discarded sweaters littering his bed. “What the Hell!” he growled through gritted teeth, slamming the door shut and laying Lucille down against the side of his couch before getting rid of his leather jacket.

He observed the room for a moment, frowning as he found no sign of your presence. He took a few steps towards his bed, looking down as his foot landed onto something soft that was laying on the ground. His eyes found another sweater that was half way hidden under the bed. He sighed loudly, bending down to pick it up and bring it to eye level, examining it carefully.

It was one of his cashmere sweaters. He breathed in, clenching his jaw and letting out a ‘fuck’ in the form of a sigh as he threw the garment onto his bed, his eyes immediately landing on the closed door that led to his bathroom. “(Y/N)!” He called, a hundred percent sure you were in that room.

Much to his surprise, the door swung open only a second later and you appeared in the doorway. Confusion replaced anger as he noticed the way you were dressed –or rather- _not_ dressed. The only things you were wearing were matching bra and panties and orange woolen socks.

Negan frowned as your eyes lit up with a sparkle of joy and hope. You didn’t waste time and took off, almost running towards your husband as he spread his arms, showing the pile of clothes in front of him and staring at you with a stern look.

“What the fuck is this?” he asked you, getting no answer from you as you jumped on the bed, making your way to the other side quickly, stepping on the pile of unfolded garments, the mattress dipping under your feet, causing you to lose your balance a few times and nearly fall. But there was no time to waste, you were cold.

Once you were on the other side of the bed, you climbed down, stopping in front of Negan, your eyes locked on the clothes he was wearing as he stood still in confusion. Your hands shot up to tug at the material of the white sweater that covered his chest and you pressed your head against it.

“I searched for this one everywhere!” you said, closing your eyes and enjoying the softness of the cotton against your cheek.

“Is that why you’re half naked and my room is a mess?!” Negan yelled back in annoyance and you looked up at him with big eyes and pouty lips, a dangerous combination. “You could’ve taken another one!” he said with a firm tone.

“But they’re not as warm and soft as this one…” you said, lifting the hem of Negan’s sweater to slither under it and press yourself against his warm, hairy chest, closing your eyes slowly. Negan sighed and looked down at the white bulky shape under his chin.

“Cashmere is warmer and softer, Darling…” he said, lecturing you with a surprisingly soft tone as he laid a hand on the round shape of your head, bringing your closer to him and smiling sweetly.

“But it doesn’t smell like you…” you replied, your voice muffled by the material of the sweater. His smile widened and he realized he could never be mad at you for long. He stood still for a few minutes before trying to move away from you.

You clung to him, not wanting to let him go away and he had to lie down on his bed, bringing your body along with him one way or another and you soon found yourselves lying on the soft mattress, the garments littered all around you and your upper body still tucked under his sweater as you refused to part from him.

He got rid of his shoes and pulled a blanket over the uncovered part of your body to keep you warm, sighing in contentment at the feeling of your fingers slowly combing through the soft hair on his chest as you couldn’t help touching him.

A feeling of safety overwhelmed you as you were tucked away under his sweater, pressed against his hard body, bathed in his sent and warmth. Hidden from the cold world, you enjoyed the moment, listening to his soft heartbeat as his breathing slowly evened out.

You closed your eyes as you started drifting off to sleep, your movements slowly ceasing and Negan felt weariness seize his body little by little, forcing his eyelids down, making it harder and harder to stay awake. But he just couldn’t stop staring at you as a soft smile was still playing on his lips.

And in his precarious consciousness, he realized that if every evening looked like that, then he wished autumn would never end.


End file.
